1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for connecting a towed vehicle to a towing vehicle and, more specifically but without limitation, to base plates for mounting a tow bar to tow hooks of a towed vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common occurrence is the towing of an automobile, commonly referred to as the towed vehicle, behind a recreational vehicle or motorhome, commonly referred to as the towing vehicle. Such an activity requires providing a towing arrangement between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle. Generally, the towing arrangement comprises the installation of a base plate mechanism to the lower front frame of the towed vehicle, the installation of a ball or receiver hitch to the rear frame of the towing vehicle, and providing a tow bar to pivotally connect the base plate mechanism to the hitch.
One such base plate mechanism is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,066, issued Feb. 10, 1998 to Shu-King Chou et al. The Chou et al device requires the mounting of four brackets or members to the towed vehicle, namely first and second bumper mounting brackets attached to the front bumper rail, and first and second side mounting brackets each securely attached to right and left side rails. Generally, installation of the various brackets require that holes be bored in structural members of the vehicle. Each such hole further weakens the structural integrity of the towed vehicle from that of its original design.
What is needed in an arrangement for providing a base plate arrangement for a towed vehicle wherein the number of brackets thereof attached to towed vehicle is reduced, and wherein the number of installation holes bored in the towed vehicle are reduced or entirely eliminated.
An improved system is provided for a tow hook apparatus for connecting a towed vehicle to a tow bar of a towing vehicle. The improved system generally includes a pair of transversely opposed tow hook members connected to a towed vehicle wherein each tow hook member has a closed loop configuration. The improved system also generally includes a pair of base plate members configured to be operatively connected to a tow bar wherein each base plate member includes a horizontally oriented spacer plate, a stiffener, an optional cross member interconnecting the base plate members, and a tow bar connector mechanism. Further, the improved system generally includes a pair of connector mechanisms configured to operatively connect the base plate members to the tow hook members wherein each connector mechanism includes a connector plate, a spacer configured to be slidably insertable through the closed loop configuration of the respective tow hook member, and a fastening mechanism. The respective connector plates, spacer plates, and fastening mechanisms are configured to cooperatively and removably secure respective base plate members to respective tow hook members. For some applications, the improved system may include a cross member connected to the base plate members wherein the cross member has a selected length. Other applications of the improved system may include a cross member wherein the length thereof is adjustable. A U-shaped mount connected to the base plate member is provided for electrical connection between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle. Also, a safety chain bracket may be attached to the base plate member.
The improved system includes a kit and a method for realizing the benefits of the present invention.
The principal objects and advantages of the present invention include: providing a system for mounting a base plate device to a towed vehicle; providing such a system for mounting a base plate device to factory installed tow hooks of a towed vehicle; providing such a system for providing a combination tow hook and base plate system for a towed vehicle; providing such a system wherein a base plate device thereof is easily removable from a tow hook device thereof; providing such a system having a readily accessible electrical access for connecting lighting devices of the towed vehicle to lighting systems of the towing vehicle; and generally providing such a system that is economical to manufacture, effective in operation, reliable in performance, capable of long operating life, convenient to operate, and particularly well adapted for the proposed usage thereof.